


Steam Heat

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompt-a-thon [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Floof Family Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, hint of Swanfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shower sex follow by unexpected interruption: Neal comes home & goes to the restroom where his dad is taking a shower to talk to him about something while not knowing that his dad has company.</p><p>Rumbelle ficlet. Pure fluff :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Heat

Rumple backed her up against the wall of the shower. She shivered as her back made contact with the slippery tile. Behind him, the hot water was filling the room with steam.

“We’re going to run late, you know. I thought the point of showering together was to save time…” Belle mused as Rumple leaned down to lick the droplets from her collarbone. She hummed her approval, shifting her damp hair off of her shoulders to clear the way for him.

“Oh aye, and I’ve thought of a good way to make use of all that time we’ve saved… if you’re… amenable…?”  He pressed closer, her breasts sliding against his chest. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders, one hand toying with the ends of his hair.

The slick heat between them was leaving her short of breath. Or maybe that was just Rumple’s effect on her. Rather than answer with words, she fitted her mouth to his.

As his tongue made a leisurely exploration of her mouth, he snaked a hand between them. She had barely noticed it until she felt his fingers raking through the damp curls of her pubic mound. She parted her thighs to allow him entrance and he dragged one knuckle across her folds. She nipped at his lower lip, an admonishment for his teasing.

Then the bathroom door creaked open. Belle felt her eyes fly wide. Rumple swallowed and held a finger to his lips.

“Oh, hey Papa.” Neal’s voice carried nonchalantly over the top of the shower. “Sorry to barge in but it wasn’t locked and I’ve been looking for you. Would you mind if I just read this to you, really quickly? I’m afraid it’s too cheesy. I mean, it’s from the heart and all but.. well, you know Emma.” Rumple’s son gave a fond chuckle and continued. “Also, have you seen Belle? One of the guys is having boutonniere issues and all the other girls are with Emma. I thought maybe she could….”

There was a pause. Belle then remembered that she had definitely left a lacy pastel nightie on the bathroom floor. She and Rumple stared at one another for a tense moment.

“Oh. Oh gross, guys. On my wedding day, really?” Neal heaved an exaggerated sigh. “You’re like teenagers. Worse than teenagers, I swear.”

Belle pressed her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Rumple’s eyes were sparkling with mirth as well. “Look, I’ll go over the vows with you as soon as I’m dressed, alright Son?”

“Yeah, great. Thanks Papa. I’ll just be in the kitchen. Bleaching my brain or something. Next time lock the damn door, ok?” Neal’s voice was getting farther away.

“Will do.” They chorused in unison.

Neal made another overstated sound of disgust and shut the door, just as his father and step-mother were collapsing in a fit of giggles.


End file.
